


1+1+3

by Bitchie_Richie69



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Established Bill S. Preston/Ted "Theodore" Logan, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, im bad at tags, post bogus journey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitchie_Richie69/pseuds/Bitchie_Richie69
Summary: Bill has had a thought on his mind for a few weeks now and finally decides to follow through with it after Ted gets stuck at work
Relationships: Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	1+1+3

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is my first Bill and Ted fic and my first smut in almost 2 years. Thanks a million to my friend who cleaned up the format because it was essentially word vomit. Follow me on twitter @CreeperLolli for shit i hardly post. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Ted had no idea what was going on. He had just gotten home after a most heinous double shift at work and wanted nothing more than to shower, curl up in bed beside his most excellent boyfriend, and sleep for a week. However, when he arrives home he finds the apartment empty which is most strange, considering it is nearly 11PM on a Tuesday. Maybe Bill ran down to Circle K and got some slushies? 

Brushing it off, he walks into their shared bedroom and strips off his dirty work uniform, then moves into the bathroom and steps into the shower. He isn't sure how long he had been in there, but decides it’s time to get out when he hears voices coming from his bedroom. Turning off the faucet, he reaches out and grabs a towel, lazily drying himself off before wrapping said towel around his waist; he opens the bathroom door, and freezes.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Bill honestly lost track of how long he's wanted to do this. Was this narcissistic? He honestly couldn't tell... It's not like he was fucking himself. Just… He and his robot clone fucking his boyfriend. Thinking about it too hard made Bill’s head hurt. And after weeks of memorizing Ted’s schedule with no good openings, someone finally called out and Ted had to work a double. He wasted no time in calling his evil robot counterpart and informing them that tonight was the night. Come 10:30, and he and Bill would walk across the street to meet and pick up a few...necessities, for the night.

And here he was in his bedroom, nervously wringing his hands as he paces the room waiting for Ted to get out of the shower.

“Dude, it was your idea, quit being such a pussy,” Evil Robot Bill huffs.

“I know it was my idea, but what if he doesn't like it dude??”

The robot roll his eyes. “Then I’ll fuck you and have him watch. I came here to fuck and I'm not leaving until I do,” he says with a smirk. That was when the bathroom door opened and a very confused Ted stands there looking between Bill and…Bill?

“Bill?” Ted asks, rubbing his eyes to see if he was seeing things, but alas the two standing clones of his boyfriend were still there.

“Hey Ted! Uh. You remember Evil Robot Bill, right?” He asks with a nervous smile.

Ted blinks. “Are we gonna get killed again or something?” He asks, swallowing thickly.

Evil Robot Bill grins. 

“Only if you can die from mind blowing sex, then yeah. Not sorry,” he shrugs.

“Dude!” Bill snaps.

Ted blinks again. “Huh?”

Evil Robot Bill rolls his eyes. “William here approached me a few weeks ago with the most delicious idea…” he says as he takes a few steps closer, sliding a finger up Ted’s still damp chest, “He wants to watch you and me,” he finishes in a low tone. “Together.”

Ted can feel his face heating up as he glances behind the robot to his boyfriend, who is currently worrying at his lower lip with his teeth. “Bill?”

The man in question glances up and swallows before offering a small smile. 

“You don't have to...” he says softly.

Ted thought for a moment, before he nods. “I... I think I do...” he says before glancing between the two blondes, then he nods more firmly, “I want to. Only…”

He pauses, causing Evil Robot Bill to roll his eyes, “What?”

Ted smiles. “I get to watch Bill and Evil Robot Ted...” he says in his own low tone.

This causes Bill to choke on his own air, before taking a deep breath. 

“Fuck… Yeah. Yeah, okay...” he agrees as he backs up and flops down into one of the beanbags in the corner of their bedroom, a small tent already formed in his jeans.

Evil Robot Bill looks up at Ted before grinning and reaching up to grab his neck, pulling him down for a rough kiss and wasting no time in yanking off the towel around Ted’s hips, tossing it to the side. Ted shivers slightly into the kiss, hands moving up to grip the green flannel and push it off his shoulders.

Bill was currently spread out on the beanbag, watching with wide eyes, gripping the beanbag to keep himself from palming himself through his jeans as he watches Ted slowly strip Evil Robot Bill before him. 

Evil Robot Bill is making himself busy at Ted’s neck, only breaking away for a moment to pull off his shirt, his fingers teasingly ghosting over Ted’s hardening cock and lightly trailing his fingers down his V and inner thighs, only to be stopped when he heard his belt buckle slide open, pulling away abruptly. 

“Not so fast. I'm not done with you yet,” he says as he backs up slightly and grabs a pillow off the bed and tossed it down to his feet, glancing to his right to see Bill nearly drooling where he sat.

“Wanna watch me fuck your boyfriend’s pretty little mouth?” he asks, causing Bill to whimper slightly, glancing back to his boyfriend in question who was currently breathing hard as Evil Robot Bill pushes him down to his knees; he lands on the pillow with a soft thump. Ted runs his hands up the robot’s still-clothed legs, only to have his wrists grabbed tightly. 

“Hands to yourself, baby...” Evil Bill purrs, watching as Ted slowly moves his hands down to his sides. Taking a step back, Evil Bill unzips his pants and pushes them down, tossing both his jeans and underwear somewhere else in the room, his cock bobbing lightly as it is freed from its constraints. Ted is unable to help himself from moving to reach out and grab it, only to have his hair grabbed and roughly pulled, forcing Ted to look up 

“What...did...I...say..?” Bill nearly growls, and Ted’s hands immediately fall to his sides, tongue darting out to wet his lips, eagerly looking up at the Bill who has his cock in his free hand, lazily stroking himself with a smile before he presses the head to Ted’s lips and rubbed it around them, “Open that pretty little mouth of yours now...”

Ted blinks up at Bill before he opens his mouth and feels as Robot Bill's cock slowly slides into his mouth; the taste of his pre-cum was much different than human Bill’s. This was oddly...sweet. Closing his eyes, it kind of reminds Ted of when their van started to leak coolant, and they had to fix it. Ted’s eyes look back up and finds Evil Robot Bill staring down at him; his grip in the brunette’s hair tightens slightly as he pushes himself further down Ted’s throat, before letting his head fall back as he fells himself sliding deeper, slowly, into Ted’s warm, wet mouth. 

“Fuck… You weren't lying,” he moans out, this causea Ted to glance to where Bill was currently smiling in his seat. 

“Told you he didn't have one...” he purrs, Ted could tell Bill is rock hard, he was gripping the beanbag so hard his knuckles were turning white. Ted is shocked when he felt Robot Bill pull out of his mouth for a moment, only to push himself back into his mouth, causing Ted to choke out lightly. He manages to recover quickly as he feels Robot Bill start to steadily rock his hips in and out of his mouth, slowly picking up his pace.

“Fuck… Like what you see?” he asks, glancing over to where Bill sat, who seriously looked like he was about to cream his pants.

“Do you get off watching me fuck your boyfriend’s pretty little mouth?” he asks again, his hips now moving faster, the room filling with obscene sounds as Robot Bill fucked himself into Ted’s mouth; the subtle sounds of Ted humming only causes Robot Bill to groan softly. “Fuck...” 

He pulls out of Teds mouth, wiping his lower lip of any precum and drool before pushing his thumb into his mouth. “I'm gonna cum all over your pretty little face, then bend you over and fuck you until you're screaming,” he says lowly, quickly jerking himself as Ted sucks his thumb. Ted can hear his boyfriend moaning softly from where he sits right before he feels the hot cum from Robot Bill hit his face; Ted jerks back. 

“Fuck! Dude, that's fucking hot!” he shouts only earning a grin from the robot.

“No shit, dumbass. It's glycerin. Can't move this nicely without a little help,” he smirks, wiping some off his face and holding it out for Ted who reluctantly wrapped his lips around Evil Bill’s finger and sucks it clean, humming softly at the sweet taste before he’s pulled to his feet. “You better not cum yet, pretty boy... I'm nowhere near done with you.” 

Robot Bill pushes Ted onto the bed and grabs the lube purchased from the Circle K, positioning himself behind Ted and pushing him down so his face is pressing into the mattress. Pouring lube onto his hand, he uses a finger to massage his hole before slowly pressing into him, earning a long, low moan from the man below him.

“Louder, baby. Let Bill know how much you love my fingers fucking you.” He smiles, raking his free hand up and down Ted’s back as his finger steadily moves in and out of him.

Bill clenches his jaw and stares darkly at his evil robot counterpart “Ted...? Don't cum. I wanna prove this asshole wrong and show him how to make you fall apart.”

This earned a soft whimper from the taller male. “Fuck. I... I can try,” he whimpers before feeling his head yanked back by his hair as Evil Robot Bill steadily finger fucks him, pressing against his prostate. 

“Oh, you better try. What a shame it would be to have your boyfriend fuck you when you’re overstimulated until he cums inside your tight ass,” he growls, pulling his finger out and slowly sliding two more back in, causing Ted to clutch the bedspread beneath him and hiss softly at the stretch as Evil Bill scissors his fingers to open him up. “Fuck you’re so tight. Might do this more often.” 

He smiles when that earns him a low growl from Bill. “Don't make me kick you out,” the real Bill threatens, watching as Evil Bill slowly presses a third finger in.

“What? Scared my dicks better?” he coos.

Bill rolla his eyes. “They're the exact same.” He huffs, listening as Ted is whining below Evil Bill, practically begging to be fucked, only to have Evil Bill slow down his fingers. 

“What's that baby?” he smirks, pulling his fingers out completely and swatting at Ted’s ass, earning a loud yelp

“Would you please just shut the fuck up and fuck me!” Ted whines, causing Robot Bill to gasp. 

“Such a potty mouth... But I guess you’ve been a good boy for me,” he says as he grabs the lube once again and jerks some over his throbbing dick, before he slowly, teasingly slowly presses himself into Ted until he is flush against his ass. Moaning softly and kneading his hands into the soft flesh of Ted’s ass, Evil Bill lets him adjust before he slowly pulls out and thrusts back into him hard, causing Ted to cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. 

“Fuck!” he moans, gripping the bed sheets even harder before he hears the sound of shuffling; straining his neck, he manages to glance behind him and find Bill standing beside the bed with his lips pressed against his evil clone’s. Eyes trailing down, he can see Bill fumbling with his jeans and sliding them down so he can freely jerk himself, only to have Robot Bill slap his hand away and replace it with his own, squeezing lightly. 

“Don't blow your load yet, Blondie… I'm not finished…” he purrs, snapping his hips into Ted who cries out as Bill presses directly into his prostate. 

“I swear to fuck if you don't speed this up, I’ll blow your head off again,” Ted hisses, causing Evil Bill to smack his ass. 

“Watch your mouth, pretty boy. Don't make me gag you,” he threatens. 

Snapping his hips again, Evil Bill’s hands slide down to grab his waist, fucking into him slower, but more deeply before finishing. Ted feels the sudden, hot fluid fill him up, causing him to choke out a half moan, half sob into the blankets. Ted feels Evil Bill slide out of him, pressing four of his fingers inside to keep any cum from sliding out. 

“You’re up, Pussweed,” he announces, “No need for lube. He's got plenty.” He grins.

Bill shoots the robot a glare before he looks down at his boyfriend. 

“Turn over, dude,” he says as he removes the rest of his clothes, and Ted feels Evil Robot Bill slipping his fingers out of him and does so just as Bill finishes removing his pants and lines himself up to Ted’s hole. Lube and some kind of robot semen both are slowly dribbling out, before Bill is pushing himself and the mess back into him; feeling the slick cum inside him already, and how tight Ted is, causes him to shudder with pleasure. Gripping his boyfriend’s hips, he yanks Ted to the edge of the bed as Ted wraps his legs around Bill’s waist, and he starts steadily rocking into the other, watching how Ted’s flushed body writhes against the pale sheets.

“Fuck, Ted, you feel amazing. You always take my cock so fucking well.”

Ted whines at the praise. “Bill... Please let me c-cum, please,” he chokes out.

Bill smiles. “You want me to fuck you until you’re overstimulated, baby?” he coos sweetly, reaching down and wrapping his hand around Ted’s swollen, leaking cock.

Ted, who is at a loss for words, can only sob out at the feeling of something against his aching cock. “Fuck... Bill,” he whines, tensing around Bill with every stroke of his hand, causing Bill to grip Ted’s thigh with his free hand, digging his nails into the soft, meaty muscle. 

“Fucking hell. M’ not gonna last long, baby,” Bill chokes out. Ted whimpers as his boyfriend fucks right into his prostate again and again, overstimulating him. Ted’s cock throbs visibly before he damn near screams, coming across his stomach and partner's hand. A few angled thrusts later and Bill finds himself spilling inside of his boyfriend. 

Bill remains still for a moment before he pulls out, watching as a mixture of his cum and Evil Robot Bill’s…‘cum’ now leaks out together with the lube. Then he looks up at an extremely fucked out and satisfied Ted, who is grinning away. 

“You’re next, Bill, my most excellent friend,” he gasps out with a chuckle, referring to the deal made earlier. “Fuck... I just showered, too.” He huffs.

Robot Bill rolls his eyes. “Whatever. Just roll over and make room for us,” he says as he walks over to the bed and lays down with his chest up against Ted’s back; Bill pauses to take in the sight for a moment before he smiles and joins them, chest to chest with his boyfriend who he lightly kisses on the nose 

“I'm off tomorrow,” Bill points out with a wink.


End file.
